(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a doorbelt molding for a vehicle and a method for manufacturing the doorbelt molding. More particularly, the present invention relates to a doorbelt molding for a vehicle and a method for manufacturing the doorbelt molding, which may improve productivity, and decrease the weight of the molding while exhibiting corrosion resistance.
(b) Background Art
Generally, a door glass moved by a mechanical or electric force is installed in a vehicle door as illustrated in FIG. 1. Additionally, a doorbelt molding may be attached to a door frame mounted with the door glass 3.
As shown in FIG. 1, the door belt molding 4 may be adhered to the outer surface of the door glass 3 to prevent impurities or rainwater from infiltrating into the door frame 2a, to guide the door glass 3, to prevent vibration of the door glass 3, and to improve the exterior of the door 2.
The doorbelt molding 4 may include an outer frame exposed to the exterior of the vehicle 1 along the line of the doorbelt, an inner molding contacting the door glass while integrally formed with the outer frame, an end piece sealing the end portion of the outer frame.
Typically, the outer frame is manufactured by continuously extruding or roll forming a metallic plate such as stainless steel (SUS).
In addition, the inner molding may be manufactured by injection molding of a synthetic resin such as polyvinyl chloride (PVC), and may include an inner frame formed of a metallic material inserted therein to maintain stiffness and shape. Furthermore, a synthetic resin integrally formed with the inner frame may be manufactured by injection molding.
Since the outer frame of the doorbelt molding is a surface member that forms the exterior of the door, outer frames formed of a glossy or semi-glossy metallic material are conventionally used to improve the exterior of the door and the vehicle.
For example, the outer frame in a conventional doorbelt molding may be manufactured with glossy stainless steel (SUS 430) and semi-glossy stainless steel (SUS 304). Furthermore, the inherent gloss of the stainless steel (SUS 430) may be used, or the surface of the SUS 304 plate may be embossed by a micro-shot process to achieve a semi-glossy effect by surface diffused reflection (e.g., diffused reflection by the embossed surface of the material).
However, since the conventional outer frame is exposed to the exterior of the vehicle without an additional surface treatment due to the corrosion resistance of the SUS material, when the outer frame is exposed to external corrosive environments for a long time, rust may occur. In additional, since the SUS material is expensive compared to other aluminum alloy materials, the manufacturing cost may increase. Furthermore, there are difficulties in changing its the color of the material, (e.g., implementing various types of colors).
Another conventional manufacturing method includes manufacturing an outer frame by performing surface treatment on an aluminum alloy plate other than SUS, manufacturing a separate inner molding including an inner frame (e.g., typical aluminum alloy plate) inserted therein (e.g., injection-molding synthetic resin integrally formed with inner frame), and assembling the two components by a fitting method. However, in this method, since two different components (e.g., an outer frame and an inner molding) are separately manufactured and then assembled, the productivity thereof may be reduced.
The above information disclosed in this hereinabove is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.